


I See What You Did There

by escritoireazul



Category: Bring It On (2000), Stick It (2006)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bisexual Character, Crossover, F/F, University, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some college experiences Haley can do without. Or so she likes to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See What You Did There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikitangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitangel/gifts).



"Did you see what those archeology students found in Britain?"

Haley stretched her arms over her head, maneuvering them in between the slats of her headboard, and yawned. What was her roommate talking about? The tv was on some news station, but Haley never paid attention.

"Well, did you?"

"No, Missy, I did not, because I was asleep. What did they find?"

"They found an ancient door," Missy said, and started to laugh. Oh, crap. She was always like that, giving away the punchline. "It had a stone hinge on it."

Haley groaned, and sat up to glare at her.

"That was bad."

"Yeah." Missy grinned, unrepentant. "Did you know Max hates to climb hills?"

Haley twisted her head from side to side, and made her neck crack. There was a Max on their team, but probably this was just another set up.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. She's always been a bit of an anti-climb Max."

She flopped back and smushed her pillow over her face. Maybe if she pressed hard enough, she could block out Missy's horrible puns.

"My dad was a brick layer," Missy raised her voice, "before he went to prison, but he's still not a free mason."

"God, stop!" Haley squeezed the pillow against her ears, but it didn't muffle Missy's voice.

"So my church just started giving parishioners rides to church via bus. It's a real mass transit."

Haley chucked the pillow at her, and while she dodged it, launched herself across the room. She tackled Missy, and dug her fingers into her sides, right above her hips, where she was most ticklish.

They fell off the bed in a tangle of legs and blankets.

"You're awful," Haley said, and dug her fingers in. "Absolutely terrible."

"You love it." Missy shrieked and gasped for air, and then looped one arm around Haley's neck and kissed her. It was the only way to get her to stop tickling, and Haley liked it a lot.

"You know you don't have to tell me bad puns to get me in your bed," Haley said when she pulled away. Missy just grinned, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
